Love And Jealousy A Sasuke Love Story
by Devilninja16
Summary: Will be editing this story within the next few months
1. Chapter 1

**Love and Jealousy (A Sasuke love story)**

Name: Lily

Age: 14

Appearance: Medium length blonde hair, bright blue eyes, slim sexy body.

**Chapter One**

You were excited as you jumped out of bed and got ready to go to the academy, today you will be put in your teams for missions now that you have graduated from the academy. "Wonder who will be in my team" you wondered as you ran down the stairs grabbing a piece of toast of the table and running out the door. "Bye sweetheart, good luck" you heard your mum yell out to you from the house as you ran down the street.

You arrived at the academy and took your seat at the back behind the snobby boy known as Sasuke, you didn't bother ever sitting next to him you knew oh to well that you would of been ripped from the seat anyways by a bunch of his crazy fan girls. You laughed to yourself at the thought and Sasuke turned around giving you a weird look than he turned back around. This just made you laugh even more but this time you kept the laughter inside your head.

The rest of the class filed into the room and took their seat, two girls battled each other for the seat next to Sasuke the pink haired girl named Sakura won and sat down next to him. Last to come in the class was the blonde spiky haired boy that no body seemed to like, Naruto. You felt sorry for the poor kid. There was only one seat left and it was next to you and Naruto took it smiling at you. "Hey Lily" he grinned "Are you as excited as I am to see what group your in?" He than lowered his voice and whispered to you "I just hope I'm not in Sasuke's group He will only slow me down" Naruto shot a death glare towards Sasuke. You saw Sasuke frown slightly more than usual and you knew he heard what Naruto had said.

The class fell silent as Iruka sensei entered the class and stood there with a list looking at everyone. The deadly silence of impatience hung in the air as the tortured looks on everyone's faces (accept for Sasuke's who's remained blank like usual) stuck waiting for Iruka to finally tell them their groups to relieve them of this pain.

Iruka cleared his throat "Today I'll be assigning you your groups each group will consist of 3 members with one group containing 4, this dose not normally happen but there has been an exception for this year" He looked around at everyone's shocked faces and than continued by telling everyone there groups. Each group went off one by one after being called out till there was only seven left in the class.

"Team 7" Iruka continued "will consists of Sasuke, Naruto" you herd a huge groan come from Naruto and you giggled "And the finally member" Iruka said, Both Sakura and Ino started to get excited hoping it was them. "The final member is... Lily". Ino and Sakura both threw death glares in your direction and you just ignored them. You don't really like Sasuke much because he hardly ever talks but you were happy that at least you had Naruto in your group.

Iruka than put his list away "now that just leaves, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji and Sakura, You are the 4 man team now you can all go off and meet your team Sensei's in your team's meeting room" with that Iruka Sensei left the room.

You, Naruto and Sasuke Stayed in the room while the others left you were lucky enough to be the group who's sensei was meeting you there. "I wonder who our new sensei is?" you asked the others "yeah, i can't wait to start training" Naruto grinned excitedly while Sasuke just sat there as if he didn't even care.

You and Naruto chatted amongst yourselves as you waited for your sensei to arrive. It felt like as if hours had gone by. "WHERE IS HE" Naruto finally stood up yelling angrily "HE'S LATE!"

Naruto than seemed to have got a brilliant idea because you than saw a slight smirk come across his face as he walked over to the chalk board and grab the duster of it. You watched as Naruto went over to the door and opened it a crack and placed the duster up the top of the door so it would fall down on someone's head if they walked in the door.

"Naruto!" you yelled at him "Don't do that, we don't want him to be in a bad mood while he's training us.

"Your such and idiot Naruto there is no way a Jonin is going to fall for that" you herd Sasuke say which surprised you for you hardly ever herd him speak before.

You all watched the door silently as you herd footsteps heading towards the door. You gulped as you saw a hand reach for the door and open it. The duster fell down and...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

You all watched the door silently as you herd footsteps heading towards the door. You gulped as you saw a hand reach for the door and open it. The duster fell down and hit your new Sensei right on the head. You were surprised that he fell for that and from the look on Sasuke's face you could tell he was to.

Your Sensei walked in the room, you noticed the mask that covered most of his face and that his forehead protector (the ninja head band) covered over one eye and it made you wonder what he was hiding, Sensei gave you all a weird look and said "so far i think your a bunch of morons" You gave Naruto a mean look and Sasuke just sat there saying nothing.

Your Sensei took you out side to sit in the sun. "Well how about we start with introductions?" He suggested "I'm Kakashi Hatake" He smiled, well you guessed he was smiling kind of hard to tell with the mask and all but it looked like by his eyes.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, Future Hokage, Believe it" Naruto stood up smirking.

"I'm Lily," you said with a smile. You all than looked at Sasuke and he just said with out even looking at you "Sasuke Uchiha".

"Well now that we got that over and done with lets start our training" Kakashi said getting up. You, Naruto and Sasuke also got up and followed Kakashi as he led you into a small clearing in the Forrest that surrounded the village.

"This is where will be training" Kakashi said, you nodded and smiled. "Ok lets get started, how about some sparing first so i can see what you are made of, Naruto and Lily can fight first and who ever wins will verse Sasuke"

You Looked at Naruto and he smirked at you "Don't worry Lily I wont hurt you," he mocked and that kind of made you mad and determined to beat him. You both got into fighting stance and You began by Jumping in the air and throwing a punch at Naruto's head which he blocked and you jumped back as he threw a kunai at you which you dodge. Naruto than made a bunch of shadow clones that came in at you from all different directions and one by one you took them down and they disappeared until only the real Naruto was left. You threw a ninja star at him and you jumped up into the air and came down on top of him. He dodged you and ran off which you than fell into the path of the star you threw at him. It nipped you across the top of the arm and make a small cut across it a couple of drops of blood leaked out of it. It may have been small but it stung badly. You grabbed your arm and winced. "I'm not giving up yet," you yelled out to Naruto.

You ran after him throwing your kicks and punches at him, which he dodged you, finally just tackled Naruto to the ground and got him into an arm lock which with enough pressure you could brake his arm. "Ahhh" Naruto yelled "ok, ok i submit, you win, you win just let go" you let go of Naruto and he got up on his feet and so did you.

"OK than Lily is the winner she will now be versing Sasuke" Kakashi put down his book that he had been reading and you got kind of angry that he wasn't even watching. Naruto walked off and sat under a tree crossed his arms and pouted.

Sasuke got up from where he was sitting and looked at you...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Sasuke got up from where he was sitting and looked at you, you could of sworn for a split second you saw a little smile on his face but as quick as it had come it was gone

"Ready?" You asked Sasuke and he nodded. You waited for Sasuke to attack you but he didn't he just stood there as if waiting for you to make the first move. Which you admitted to yourself you were a little scared to do for Sasuke was first in your class at the academy. You looked at Sasuke you knew he wasn't going to start so it was up to you. You grabbed out one of your kunai and threw it at him, which he just stepped to the side and let it go straight past him. You frowned and this time charged at him throwing plenty of kicks and punches at him. Sasuke blocked everyone of them, he than did a karate chop to the side of your neck hitting a special pressure point which made your legs go weak and you collapsed. But Sasuke caught you in his arms and just held onto you.

Both Kakashi and Naruto was watching you and looked at Sasuke holding you as you were to weak to stand on your own.

"Uh I guess Sasuke is the winner" Kakashi Announced "that will be all for today, meet here tomorrow at 6am for more training" with that he was gone.

Sasuke was still holding you and he was looking you straight in the eyes with no expression on his face you just stared back at his kindda in a trance as you looked into his eyes. Naruto looked at Sasuke angrily and was about to say something but he changed his mind and walked away. You began to get your strength bak and tried to pull away from him, But Sasuke didn't let you go "Um Sasuke i can stand on my own" you said to him blushing a bit.

"Oh...Sorry" he said embarrassed as he let you go. "It's ok" you smiled sweetly at him and you turned around to leave. "Hey, um Lily" you herd Sasuke say nervously from behind you. "Yes?" you turned to look at him. "Well umm I..." he stopped as if he had changed his mind "I think you need to train more your very weak" he said with a smirk and walked off. You went very red in the face with anger. "Jerk!" you said just loud enough for him to hear as he walked away and than you walked off home.

~~Sasuke's POV~~

After you let go of Lily you saw her turn and walk away. She's so beautiful you thought to yourself. Its getting dark maybe i should walk her home "hey, um Lily" you herd yourself ask and you saw her turn around to see what you wanted." Well umm I…" you stopped to think before you asked her, maybe this isn't such a good idea i don't have time for things like this (meaning girls) you thought. "i think you need to train more your very weak" you said you saw her go red in the face with anger and you turned and walked away. As you was leaving the Forrest back to the village you herd Lily call you a jerk and it cut you. It was the first time you got cut from someone actually calling you a jerk. You began to wonder; do i have feelings for this girl?

~~End Sasuke's POV~~

When you got home you was greeted by your mum "hey Lily, how was your day" she asked

"It was ok" you replied with a smile and ran up stairs to your bedroom. You lay down on your bed and began to think about the day. You wondered what Sasuke was firstly going to ask you and in your thoughts you fell asleep


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

You wondered what Sasuke was firstly going to ask you and in your thoughts you fell asleep. You woke up the next morning at 5am you got up had a shower got ready, had some breakfast than left to go your meeting spot at 5:45. When you got there Sasuke was already waiting. "Your early" you said to him and he just looked at you than turned away again. You felt sad; you know he's usually like this but for some reason this time it got to you. You sat down next to Sasuke and tried to think of something to talk about with him and as you was thinking the sound of Sasuke voice snapped you out of your thoughts "why are you early?" he asked, "Oh, i just got ready early i guess" you replied not really having an interesting answer to his question, but you was happy that he said something to you. As you sat there is silence your curiosity got the best of you and you asked him "Yesterday" Sasuke turned to you and you continued, "Yesterday you was going to ask me something but you stopped, what was it?" Sasuke looked at you and hesitated before saying in a cold voice "I don't know what you are talking about"

This annoyed you and was about to call him a jerk again when Naruto came running at you waving. "Hey Lily, sorry i'm late" you looked at your watch it was now 9:10. "Where's Kakashi" he asked "is he here yet?"

"No not yet" you said

"Oh he's Late again" Naruto whined and you giggled, "Well so are you" You poked you tongue out at him and he laughed.

You Naruto and Sasuke sat around bored as anything. A few hours had past and you all had nearly fallen asleep when Kakashi popped out and snapped you out of your drowsiness'. Naruto jumped to his feet angrily and pointed at Kakashi "YOUR LATE!"

Kakashi scratched the back of his head and smiled innocently "sorry about that a back cat crossed me path and i had to go a different way"

You didn't believe his story for one second and neither did the others but you couldn't really say anything, you were suppose to respect your sensei.

"Ok lets get started," he said and you got up lazily off the ground. Sasuke stood up beside you and walked of behind Kakashi, you and Naruto followed.

As you were walking you could see Naruto looking at you out of the corner of his eye but you just ignored it.

"Hey Lily you want to hangout for awhile after training" Naruto asked you

You saw Sasuke stiffen up in front of you as if waiting nervously for what your answer was. "Um yeah sure Naruto that sounds fun" You smiled at him and he looked very happy with your answer.

You looked in front of you at Sasuke and you couldn't help to wonder what he was thinking. But Sasuke was just one of those people who are just so hard to read. You kind of frowned "y do i care what he's thinking" you thought angrily but a little voice was yelling in the back of your head "yoouuu liikee saassukkeee!" but you tried your best to ignore it.

"Ok we will train here," Kakashi said stopping in what looks to be the same clearing in the forest you was at yesterday. "What are we doing today?" Naruto asked Kakashi?

Kakashi simply smiled and pointed to a tree. "Today we will learn how to climb a tree" You all gave Kakashi a looked as if he was joking and he laughed at your expressions. "There's one catch though" He continued "No hands!"

"WHAT!" Naruto yelled, "How are we suppose to do that?" Kakashi didn't answer he just walked over to the tree and placed one foot on it and than the other until he was standing vertically to the ground. You gasped in surprise and watched as Kakashi walked up the tree. "How is he doing that?" you asked Naruto and Sasuke but didn't get a reply they were to shocked to answer.

"Its simple" Kakashi said, "Just build up your chalkra in the bottoms of your feet and they will stick to the tree, you have all week to master this technique and if you all get it we will than start doing missions"

"All right!" Naruto said excitedly "No problem this is going to be synch" You watched as Naruto Built up he chalkra to the bottom of his feet and than he ran at the tree running a few steps up it. You laughed your head off as you saw Naruto slip back down on his head. "Nice try Naruto" You yelled out to him still laughing.

"Ok my turn" You said determined, you built up you chalkra and ran towards your tree...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"Ok my turn" You said determined, you built up you chalkra and ran towards your tree... you ran straight up it to the very top and sat on one of the branches.

"Very good Lily" Kakashi congratulated you "Yeah way to go Lily" Naruto yelled waving up at you, You smiled down waving back at him, than you looked over at Sasuke who stood there not even looking at you with his arms folded, This made you feel a little empty inside and the smile that was just on your face left.

You and Naruto watched as Sasuke had his go he ran up the tree but only a few more steps than Naruto did but he landed on his feet. You saw a look of frustration on his face.

For the next few hours, Sasuke you and Naruto all practiced. You didn't really have much to practice sense you have already mastered it so you mainly just watched the others. You looked up at Kakashi who was still up in his tree, he was reading a book and you got curious of what he was reading. You ran up the tree Kakashi was in and sat next to him. "What are you reading?" but before he answered you read the cover it said 'make out paradise' you shook your head at him in a disappointed look and jumped back out of your tree and went over to Naruto and Sasuke who were laying exhausted on the ground.

"That will do for today" Kakashi yelled from his tree without even looking up from his book. "You have until Friday to master it ill meet you here 6am sharp than" with that he left.

"Still on for hanging out Lily" Naruto asked you. You nodded and smiled. Naruto got up and grabbed your hand leading you away, you looked back to see Sasuke with an angry expression on his face while looking at your hand in Naruto's. 'Omg he is jealous' you thought to yourself and this made you happy." So what do you want to do?" you asked Naruto. He stopped and thinked for a moment than a smile came to his face "i know somewhere fun we can go" he said leading you away.

Five minutes later you arrived at the park on the outskirts of the village. You giggled "why are we here?" you asked him. He just smiled and led you over to the swing he jumped on one and motioned you with his hand to get on the other one and you did.

You both began to swing backwards and forwards. "You still didn't answer my question Naruto" you said "why are we here?"

Naruto turned to look at you "I don't know i just love the park you know its just so peaceful at this time of the day" you nodded in agreement. "Hey Lily?" Naruto asked you "Yeah?". "I was just wondering what do you think of Sasuke? Do you like him?"

You stared at Naruto for a minute thinking of how you would answer that question, did he mean just 'like' as in a friend, or 'like like' as in love. You yourself didn't know you have been feeling quiet confused on that lately.

"Well um i think hes rude and a jerk," you said to Naruto, that wasn't a lie you did think that about him. But you didn't answer the second part of his question the 'like' part, you were hoping Naruto didn't notice.

"Yeah i totally agree with you, he such a loser" Naruto said. You were happy he didn't ask about the second part of the question and you looked ahead of you in thought, but you were suddenly snapped out of your thoughts when you saw Sasuke hiding up in a tree in front of you with a sad and hurt expression on his face. You saw him hop down and start to walk away.

A sad feeling came over you; he had heard what you had said. "Naruto i got to go now Cya," you said to him as you hoped off the swing and ran off after Sasuke.

"Hey wait where are you going in such a hurry?" Naruto yelled after you but you were already out of sight.

You saw Sasuke walking in front of you with his hands in his pockets and his head down. You ran faster to catch up to him "Hey Sasuke, wait up" You yelled and he turned around to face you. He just looked at you sadly and said...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

He just looked at you sadly and said, "what do you want?" you hinted the anger and hurt in his voice and you looked at him sadly. "I'm sorry Sasuke, i didn't mean for you to hear that".

"But you really think that don't you, you think i'm just a jerk" Sasuke looked you deep in the eyes searching for the truth.

"I think you can be sometimes, but i also think there's a nice side of you and it's that's side that i Lov..." you stopped in your tracks your eyes open with shock and you saw that Sasuke were to, you couldn't believe that you was about to tell Sasuke you loved him. "Sorry i got too go" you said to Sasuke not looking at him than you ran off leaving a very shocked Sasuke standing there.

You got home and ran up the stair and had a shower and got changed than headed back down stairs to the dinning room to have dinner with your Mum (haven't noted this yet but your mum is the only family you got your dad died when you was just a baby he was apart of the anbu black ops and he got killed by sand ninja) "How was training dear" She asked you at an attempt to make conversation, sense she noticed the worried look on your face." It was alright," you said not looking up from your dinner. "Anything the matter lily?"

"No everything is fine mum" You gave her a fake smile to try and convince and she seem to fall for it.

After dinner you went up stairs to your room and laid on your bed you though about what happened with Sasuke and you hoped to god that he didn't think you was going to say love but from the look on his face you had a pretty good feeling he did. You turned over and screamed into your pillow "ahhh!"

'What am i going to say to him tomorrow' you asked yourself in your head. 'Maybe i can just avoid him and he will forget all about it'. You laid awake for hours worrying for what Sasuke will say to you tomorrow. And it felt like you just only fell asleep when you alarm went off to wake you up. You groaned as you got out of bed and took your shower and got ready. You dragged your feet all way to your training area and to your surprise Naruto was already they're trying his hardest to make it up that tree using his chalkra. "Hey Naruto" You yelled out to him and he turned around he waved "He lily" He smiles "would i be able to talk to you in private after training today?"

"Um yeah of course" you replied and Naruto turned back around and continued traning. Sasuke was standing behind you.

~~Sasuke's POV~~

You herd Naruto ask Lily if he could talk to her in private after training, you knew Naruto liked her and you had a pretty good idea what it could be about and it made you mad so you decided you'd hide in the bushes after training and listen in. You thought about talking to Lily for a sec but decided not to and walked straight past her and started training.

~~End Sasuke's POV~~

You watched as Sasuke walked past you he didn't look at you or even say a word to you. He just started training along side Naruto. You sat down and watched as they kept running up the tree using there chalkra and marking the spot where they got too with there kunai knife each time only going a few inches higher. By the time they were done for the day it was getting dark and they both looked very exhausted. You and Naruto waited for Sasuke to leave, which he did very slowly and than Naruto, came over to talk to you. He looked nervous and you wondered y. is it something bad you thought to yourself "Lily?" Naruto asked. "Yes?"

"I was just wondering...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven**

"Lily?" Naruto asked. "Yes?"

"I was just wondering...ummm...if you would be my girlfriend" you looked at Naruto in shock. You didn't know what to say, you didn't like Naruto in that way only, as a friend and you didn't want to break his heart either.

"Ah, Naruto, I'm sorry your a nice guy and everything but i only want to be friends, I'm not looking for a boyfriend at the moment" you saw Naruto's face drop and you saw sadness in his eyes.

"Its ok Lily, I understand, but at least let me do one thing?" You looked at Naruto confused what was he going on about? "Do wha...?" you started to ask him but was cut off when Naruto's lips came crashing down on yours, you was in to much shock to move but didn't pull away because before you had a chance to you felt as Naruto was ripped away from you and thrown at a tree.

~~Sasuke's POV~~

You walked slowly out of the forest after training just to bug Naruto and you are pretty sure it worked and you smirked to yourself. You left the clearing and made sure Naruto and Lily wasn't looking and than you hid behind some bushes listening in. You herd as Naruto ask Lily to be his girlfriend and you were so angry you felt like jumping out of the bushes and punching him. But you sighed in relief when Lily said no even when you felt a little unhappy she said she didn't want a boyfriend at the moment. Not that you cared you tried to convince yourself. But than you herd Naruto ask Lily if he could at least had one thing and a bad feeling arised in your stomach. And it exploded when you saw Naruto lean in and kiss Lily right on the Lips. You jump out of the bush in an angry storm grabbed Naruto from the back of his jumpsuit and threw him up against the tree panting in anger as you turned around to see Lily's shocked face at what you have done. It was than you Admitted to yourself that you are in love with her and there's nothing you can do about it. You wanted to be with her and that was that.

~~End Sasuke's POV~~

You looked at Sasuke in shock. Why would he do that? You thought, unless he loves you other wise he wouldn't care if someone else kissed you. You looked over at Naruto he seemed to be knocked out for a second but seem to snap out of it quick. Before Naruto got full consciousness back. Sasuke grabbed you by your hand and lead you away, you tried resist for you wanted to go over and help Naruto out but he was a lot stronger than you and pulled you along "Where are you taking me?" you asked him but he just kept looking ahead and ignored you. You frowned and just stared at him until finally he stopped. You looked around and noticed you were on top of a hill in the outskirts of the village you looked down and saw the village below it looked so beautiful all the lights lit up in the dark. You looked up and saw a huge full moon in the sky and smiled. "Do you like it here?" Sasuke whispered in your ear from behind you. You smiled and turned your head to look at him "Yes its so beautiful here" You saw Sasuke smile, you heart beat faster it was the first time you have ever seen Sasuke have a real proper smile on his face. Not a smirk! An actual smile!

You than felt Sasuke's arms wrap around your waist and he lent his head on your shoulder still smiling. "Where you being serious when you told Naruto you didn't want a boyfriend at the moment" Sasuke asked you.

You blushed was this his way of asking you out? "Well um i don't know i Just try my best to not hurt Naruto as much as possible". You said looking at Sasuke. He seemed to be deep in thought now and you wondered what he was thinking about. You were going to ask him but decided not to ruin the lovely moment. "I got to ask you something?" Sasuke said after he snapped out of his deep thought. You stared into his eyes waiting to hear what he had to say.

"The other night. You were going to say you loved me, weren't you?" You blushed like mad. Should i tell him the truth you? You asked yourself. Sasuke waited patiently for you to answer and you got up all your courage and turned to look away from him and said, "Yes, i was... I love Sasuke Uchiha and i can't help that, i can't control my feelings" You looked back at him to see what his reaction is.

You saw a smile on his face and he turned you around so your whole body was facing him, he looked you direct in the eyes and said...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight**

You saw a smile on his face and he turned you around so your whole body was facing him, he looked you direct in the eyes and said "I Love you too Lily" He than leant in and gently placed his lips onto yours. His hand was still around your waist and he pulled you in closer to him so your body was pressed up against yours. You wrap your hands around his neck and kissed him back passionately. After what felt a lifetime you and Sasuke finally broke apart. He lent his forehead onto yours and looked deeply into your eyes his hand came up and stocked your cheek lovingly.

You and Sasuke hanged out on the hill until very late at night. "I better go, my mum doesn't know where i am and she would be worried," you told Sasuke wiggling out of his grip

'Just answer my one question first" Sasuke asked you with a serious look on his face. "Yes?" Sasuke took a deep breath. "Will you be my girlfriend?" a huge smile came on your face and you gave him a big hug.

"Is that a yes?" he asked you and you nodded smiling at him. Sasuke gave a big hug and a kiss.

He than walked you home and gave you one quicker peck on the lips before he left. The next morning you woke with a smile on your face. You couldn't believe what had happened yesterday, it felt like as if it was a dream.

You got ready for training and as you did this you started to think about Naruto what were you going to tell him? You told him yesterday you didn't want a boyfriend at the moment but now you are dating Sasuke. You felt sad and you walked extra slow to training. When you got their Naruto and Sasuke was already there and you gasped as you saw them in fighting, punching and kicking each other. You than herd Naruto say something like you stole Lily from you and me than knew Sasuke had told Naruto than you are boyfriend and Girlfriend.

You ran out and got between them "STOP!" both Naruto and Sasuke came to a halt. You looked at Sasuke than at Naruto who looked back at you sadly "You lied to me Lily, you said you didn't want a boyfriend at the moment, but yet you said yes when Sasuke asked you out" Naruto looked towards the ground and he looked as if he was about to cry and you felt so bad. You grabbed Naruto by the arm and lead him over to a spot you could talk in private. Sasuke watched you and Naruto from the distance.

"I'm so sorry Naruto i only told you i didn't want a boyfriend at the moment so i wouldn't hurt you, the truth is i like Sasuke and that's why i said no. I'm so sorry i shouldn't have lied to you. You than gave Naruto a big hug and whispered in his ear. "You are my best friend Naruto and i never want to loose you as that" you let go off him and looked at him. He than lifted his head up and looked back at you with a smile on his face "You will never loose me as a friend Lily, I'll always be here for you :)"

After training Sasuke came up to you "do you want to go get something to eat Lily" he asked and you watched as Naruto began to walk away "Only if Naruto can come?" you said pleading with your eyes. "Fine"

"Hey Naruto want to come get something to eat with us?" you yelled out to him. He turned around and you could tell he was going to say no so you yelled out "we are getting Ramen" Naruto ran to you so fast it look like he has transported from the one spot to the other. "Count me in!" he said with a huge grin on his face.

Sasuke and Naruto sat down at the ramen bar with you in the middle and you ordered your ramen. While you were waiting for it to be served Sakura and Ino walked and fought over the other seat next to Sasuke. Ino one this time and sat down next to him while Sakura went over and sat next to Naruto. "Hey SASUKE! They said in a flirtatious voice, which annoyed you. Sasuke than put his arm around you. And both Ino and Sakura went wide-eyed in shock. "You remember Lily from the academy, she's my girlfriend" Sasuke said to them with and evil smirk.

"WHAT!" they yelled and gave you death glares. They looked as if they was about to tackle you to the ground and beat the shit out of you.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Sakura and Ino looked as if they was going to cry as they ordered there ramen. Finally You, Naruto and Sasuke got yours and begin to eat. To your surprise Sakura seem to get over the fact you go out with Sasuke a lot quicker than Ino did. She looked as if she was having a good time as she talked and joked around with Naruto.

After you ate Sasuke walked you home and gave you a hug and a kiss goodnight before he left to go back to his house.

The next morning you woke up just as usual (LOL) and got ready for training. Today was Friday and Kakashi was coming to see how your training is coming along to see if you are ready to start missions.

When you got to the clearing in the forest Sasuke and Naruto was already there, Kakashi Sensei was to which surprised you sense he's normally always late. "Hey Lily, Nice of you to join us, now we can start" Kakashi said smiling at you.

"Hey Lily Sasuke said coming over and giving you a quick hug. "Hey Sasuke" you blushed

"Seems IV missed a few things over the week" Kakashi said surprised. "Ok lets start everyone pick your trees, now if all of you can make it to the top we will start missions first thing on Monday, Lily you go first"

You nodded and Started running, you ran always up the tree using your chalkra. "Very good Lily, now it's Sasuke's turn". Sasuke did the same as you and also made it to the top "good, good, now Naruto it's your turn it's all riding on you".

"Come on Naruto You can do it!" you encouraged.

You felt nervous as you watch Naruto start running towards his tree he has not yet made it to the top in practice. You watched as he made it a quarter of the way, half way, 3/4 he started to loose he balance and you stomach dropped, but he finally made it all the way to the top.

"Way to go Naruto!" you yelled out. "Very good" Kakashi said "you can have the rest of the day off and I'll see you Monday for our first mission" he than left.

Naruto walked over to you and Sasuke "I so want to know what he's hiding under that mask" Naruto Said and you smirked cause you yourself was curious "Are you thinking what I'm thinking" Naruto asked you grinning. "Oh you know it" you grinned back at Naruto. "Its time we reveal Kakashi's face" Naruto said evilly. "How about it, are you in Sasuke" you asked. He just looked at you as if you were so immature than started to walk away. "What if he has huge lips," Naruto yelled out to Sasuke and he stopped dead in his tracks imagining it. You could tell Sasuke was now starting to become curious so you yelled out "What if he has huge buck teeth" You saw Sasuke's left eye twitch and you could tell that the curiosity has gotten full control of him now. "Fine I'm in" he said and you went and searched the village looking for Kakashi. You found him walking around reading his book and you began to secretly follow him waiting for the moment where he has to take of his mask. After a short while Kakashi disappeared from the spot you was watching him and he appeared right behind you "What are you three getting up to?" he asked with his hands on his hips and his eyebrows rose. "Um nothing" you said shaking your heads than you ran off.

"We will have to in turns" Sasuke said "He won't notice if there is only one of us following him" Naruto agreed than went first to go follow Kakashi, he than returned 10 minutes later with his head down "I Lost him". "You Loser" Sasuke said to Naruto.

It was your turn now you followed Kakashi, but than he got away from you and you were pretty sure he knew what was going on. You retuned to the others you had lasted 30 minutes. It was Sasuke's turn and after an hour he returned. "You lost him to" Naruto yelled pointing at Sasuke. "I didn't lose him you idiot, i just got bored' Sasuke said and you could tell he was lieing and you giggled. "Its time to try a different approach"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten**

Sasuke suggested that you invited Kakashi to lunch "He will have to take his mask off to eat". "Good idea Sasuke" you smiled at him and he smiled back. Kakashi accepted your invitation to buy him lunch but you could tell he was suspicious of why you were doing this.

You, Sasuke and Naruto watched nervously out of the corners of your eyes as a bowl of ramen was placed in front of Kakashi. You saw him put his hand up to pull down his mask. And just as he was about to, Sakura and Ino jumped in the way "HEY SASUKE!" they yelled in the girly voices. "AHHH! You Naruto and Sasuke said angrily "GET OUT OF THE WAY" you three tried to push Ino and Sakura out of the way. "How rude they said and left. You looked at Kakashi to see his mask was on and his bowl was empty. "Thanks for that" He smiled and than left you and Naruto sighed.

Of course you Naruto and Sasuke followed him you were more determined than ever. You hid behind bushes and buildings as you followed Kakashi. Finally he came to a stop and tuned around "I know your there and have been following me all day so just come out"

You Naruto and Sasuke came out from behind a bush with your heads down. "What is it that you want?" Kakashi asked

"Well, um we just want to know what's under your mask" You said to Kakashi and Naruto and Sasuke looked at you as if you was crazy.

"That's all?" Kakashi asked, "Well I'll show you" Yours, Naruto and Sasuke's heads all popped up at this and looked at Kakashi curiously. "What's under my mask is... another mask" yours eyes went into shock and so did Sasuke's and Naruto as Kakashi pulled down his mask to reveal and identical mask underneath. He than walked off laughing and you, Naruto and Sasuke did the 'anime sweat drop'

"Come on Lily I'll walk you home" Sasuke grabbed hold of your hand and lead you away, you waved goodbye to Naruto as he left to. Sasuke got to your front door and faced you waiting for a kiss goodbye but instead you said "would you like to come in and have dinner with me and my mum?" Sasuke looked surprised at your question and you felt worried that you offended him or something cause you knew what had happened to his family when he was little. "Sure, I'd love to Lily" Sasuke said and gave you a kiss on the cheek. You opened your door and walked into your house everything was dark and all the lights were off. Normally you could smell your mum's cooking dinner when you got home. But nothing "Mum?" you yelled through out the house. No answer came. "She's probably just in bed. You stay here" you told Sasuke and than you ran up stairs

~~Sasuke's POV~~

As you and Lily entered her house all the lights were off and you could tell from the look on Lily's face that this wasn't normal. Lily told you to stay here while she went up stairs to check to see if her mum was in bed, a nervous feeling arised in your gut, 'something is not right here, i better go and make sure Lily is okay' you began to head up the stairs when you heard a blood curling scream coming from upstairs and your heart begin to beat faster as you ran up the stairs as fast as you could. You ran into the first room where you heard the scream coming from and you gasped as you saw...

~~End Sasuke's POV~~


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven**

Your throat was sore from screaming tears where streaming down your face. There in front on you was your mother lying in a puddle of her own blood, she was dead! You cried so hard your head was hurting and you felt dizzy and you couldn't breath properly 'why is this happening to me?' you asked yourself as you slowly slipped away in to unconsciousness, before you totally lost sense of what was going on you felt a pair of arms wrap around you "Sasuke..." was the last word you said.

~~Sasuke's POV~~

You couldn't believe it as you entered the room after hearing Lily's screaming, there was her mother on the floor dead 'how did this happen' you looked around for any sign of who did this and on the wall painted in Lily's mothers blood was the symbol on the sand village. You saw lily was to upset to have noticed yet and she was crying so much she was struggling to breath, you went over and wrapped you arms around her just holding her "Sasuke..." she said just before she passed out.

You quickly ran her to the hospital and told the Hokage what had happened. "You stay here and look after Lily Sasuke we will sort this mess out" The 4th Hokage said and left with a group of Ninja's with him.

You sat in Lily's hospital room right beside her bed holding her hand just waiting for her to wake up.

~~End Sasuke's POV~~

Your eyes started to open as you woke up, your vision was blurry for a second but that they started to focus and the first thing you saw was Sasuke beside your bed "Sasuke?" you asked, he smiled at you and gave you a kiss on your cheek "How are you feeling?"

You looked down at your hands which where shaking slightly, the memories that had happened came flooding back into your mind, A tear than slipped from the corner of your eye and down your face. Sasuke put his hand up to your cheek and wiped the tear away with his thumb he than hugged you.

You held onto him and rested your head into his chest as you silently cried 'what am i going to do?' you felt Sasuke start gently stroking your hair and you fell back asleep.

Awhile later you woke up and Sasuke was no longer there but you could his and the Hokage's voices coming from outside your room.

"We will have to make some sort of arrangement for where Lily can stay" You herd the Hokage can say

You than herd Sasuke's voice "I think it will be best if Lily stays with me i can keep an eye on her"

"I don't know about that"

"She needs me!"

Hokage sighed, "Fine that will have to do for now she can live with you I'll get someone to take her stuff over to your apartment"

You herd the Hokage's footsteps as he left and the door opened to your room and in walked Sasuke. He saw that you were awake again and smiled at you, and you smiled back. "I'm guessing you heard the good news?" Sasuke asked and you nodded still smiling.

You were aloud to leave the hospital and Sasuke took you back to his apartment. He opened the door and he let you walk in first than walked in after you on the floor in the lounge room was your suitcases.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve Lemon**

Sasuke walked over and grabbed your suitcases of the ground and walked into a room that came of the lounge room and you followed behind him. You walked into the room it was a decent sized room with a double bed in it, a few draws and a cupboard." You can stay here in my room'' Sasuke smiled at you and you nodded smiling back at him. "Follow me I'll show you around" Sasuke grabbed you by the hand. "Down there is the bathroom" Sasuke said pointing down a small hallway "And opposite to that is the laundry". He led you back into the lounge room "And there is the kitchen" he pointed to a small room coming of the other side of the lounge room. The dinning table was in the corner of the long room which was good you though cause you could watch TV and eat at the same time.

You and Sasuke sat down and started to watch TV together and you yawned and snuggled up to him. "You should go to bed Lily you must be tired," Sasuke said getting up and leading you to the bedroom. "I'm not really that tired" You told him but he didn't listen and got the bed ready for you. You lay down in bed and waited for Sasuke to join you but he started to leave "Wait, where are you going?" you said sitting up. "Ill be sleeping on the lounge" Sasuke said and turned to leave again but you quickly hopped up and grabbed him by the arm and pulled him over to the bed. "Why? This bed is big enough for the both of us" you smirked cheekily and Sasuke smirked back laying down next to you running his hand down your side. You lent in and kissed his cheek than to his lips and gently begin to peck them again and again. Sasuke than put his arms around you and pulled you in making the kiss deeper. You than slightly pushed him so he went from lying on his side to lying on his back. You than got up on him so you were sitting on his lap facing him and still kissing him.

Sasuke grabbed the end of your shirt and started to lift it off but hesitated for a second to see what your reaction is. He saw you smiling and took that as yes to continue and he took your shirt off and threw it to the floor. You than slightly sat Sasuke up so you could remove his shirt as well. Sasuke rolled you over so he was above you and he took your pants off and panties than he unclipped your bra and took that off as well. You could feel your heart start beating faster you knew what was coming and you were a little nervous cause you have never done it before. But when you looked up into Sasuke gawjus smiling face you felt more relaxed.

Sasuke took off his own shorts and boxers in front of you and you looked down and blushed when you saw how hard he was. He was averaged size not to big not to small. You felt Sasuke's hands run down your body, over your breast down your tummy to your vagina, he gently began to rub it with his finger, you moaned slightly as you felt the pleasure come from it. Sasuke began to rub it faster and faster making you start to pant as you began to feel hot as your blood rushed through you. Just as you felt as you were going to hit your limit Sasuke stopped. You looked up kindda annoyed and he just smirked at you. You decided that you should get him back for that so you flipped him over on his back next to you gently grabbed his dick and begin to rub it moving your hand up and down it slowly getting faster and faster. You hear moans slip from Sasuke's mouth as his breathing became heavier. You suddenly stopped leaving Sasuke wanting more. You smirked at him this time seeing his annoyed look and he than grinned and jumped on top of you.

You felt Sasuke's dick slip inside your vagina and you gasped slightly, Sasuke than began to move inside of you and you began to moan and pant as you whole body began to feel hot. Sasuke got faster and Faster and grabbed onto him tightly and he kissed you gently on the lips. You kissed him back again and again. Your pants and moans turned to screams as you and Sasuke finally came to your limit together and you sighed as you felt Sasuke's warm juices flow inside of you.

Sasuke rolled off to the side of you and pulled you close to him letting you rest your head on his chest "Lily, i Love you so much" Sasuke whispered kissing the top of your head.

"I love you to Sasuke" You said just before you drifting into a deep and peaceful sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

You woke the next morning in Sasuke's arms; you smiled and gently kissed his cheek. His eyes slowly opened than focused on you and a smile came upon his lips "Good morning Baby :)" he kissed your lips softly "Good morning gawjus how did you sleep?" you asked him. "Best night sleep I've had in ages" he replied "Me too"

"Today's our last day before we start our missions what you want to do?" Sasuke asked you and you shrugged getting up. Both you and Sasuke got dressed "First lets have some breakfast i starving" you walked out into the kitchen and Sasuke followed. You opened the cupboard to see barely anything there so you went and opened the fridge not much their either, you opened up the freezer and found some frozen bread "This will have to do" you said to yourself. You made toast with the bread and you and Sasuke ate at the table together.

"I know what we should do today," You said to Sasuke and he looked at you waiting for your suggestion "I think we need to go shopping and get some food" Sasuke seem to not like the idea but didn't complain.

You both had a shower then headed down into the village to the shops. You got all the basic food you needed; cereal, meat, fruit, veggies and some snacks. While you were down they're you and Sasuke decided to have lunch at the ramen bar. You walked in to see Naruto there as well with like 5 bowls already around him and a full on right in front of him. "Hey Naruto" you yelled waving at him and you went over and sat next to him. He looked up from his ramen and smiled with a mouth full of food he said "Hey Lily"

Sasuke came and sat down beside you and you ordered some ramen. "How are you feeling, i herd you just got out of the hospital yesterday?"

"Yeah I'm feeling alright now Naruto" you gave a half forced smile. You didn't want to be reminded of what happened and you hoped he wouldn't ask any more questions on the matter, lucky for you he didn't.

A bowl of Ramen was placed in front of you and one in front of Sasuke. You grabbed your chopsticks and began to eat. After both you and Sasuke had finished you got up to leave. "Cya tomorrow Naruto" you said and he just nodded and continued to eat his like 7th bowl of ramen.

"I don't know how he dose it," You said to Sasuke as you walked out giggling. You went back to Sasuke's apartment and packed away the groceries you got today. "There that should do us for awhile," You said to yourself. It was starting to get dark outside so you went and had a shower and got ready for bed.

"Got a mission tomorrow so we should have an early night" You told Sasuke and he came and joined you in bed.

He cuddled up to you "goodnight baby, i love you," he said. "I love you to"

Both of you than fell asleep.

The next morning you woke and felt like you were going to throw up, so you quickly ran to the bathroom. Sasuke was awoken by this and got up and followed you "Are you ok Lily?" he asked from outside the bathroom door.

You came back out holding your tummy "yeah ill be fine, i think it might of been something i ate yesterday, i think I'll skip breakfast today" you said than went back into the bathroom to take a shower and to get ready for today.

After both of you were ready you both left to meet up with Kakashi and Naruto? Kakashi was late of course but not by that much today. "Ok team ready for our first mission for today?" he asked and Naruto got really excited "Hell Yeah!"

"Ok our first mission today is to weed and elderly garden, lets go"

You saw Naruto Face drop "What! You have got to be kidding?" You and Sasuke knew very well that these were the sort of missions you would be getting but Naruto like usual expected more.

"Naruto you are only a genin, and as a genin these are the type of ranked missions you will receive" Kakashi explained and Naruto crossed his arms and frowned.

As you were weeding the garden you began to feel sick again and ran in to the old lady's house to her bathroom, Sasuke, Kakashi and Naruto followed. "Are you ok Lily?" Kakashi asked. "No i don't feel to good" you replied sitting on the floor feeling all out of energy.

"Sasuke i think you should take her to the hospital" Kakashi Said and he nodded and walked in the bathroom picking you up and running off to the hospital with you.

When you got there a doctor examined you and after 10 minutes he looked at you seriously i know what's wrong with you he said and you and Sasuke looked at him waiting for his answer...


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

"You pregnant Lily" the doctor said and both yours and Sasuke's mouth dropped to the floor. You couldn't believe what you just herd. "W-what!" are all that Sasuke could get out and you was in shock.

After you were done at the hospital Sasuke took you back to his apartment. "I can't believe it," you said to Sasuke still in shock "we are to young for this"

Sasuke didn't say a word he just wrapped his arms around you and gave you a warm hug and you closed your eyes and fell asleep. Sasuke picked you off the lounge and carried you to the bed and he got in with you and fell asleep as well.

You woke and looked out the window it was still dark outside. You looked to your side and Sasuke wasn't there "Sasuke?" you yelled out but there was no reply. You got up and searched around the apartment but he wasn't to be found.

~~Sasuke's POV~~

You woke up a few hours later after falling asleep everything was just running through your head and you felt stressed out so you decided to go for a walk.

You gave Lily a gentle kiss on the cheek and she didn't even stir so you got up and left. You walked around the village not really knowing where your destination was, too much was on your mind. You walked for what seemed like hours with your hands in your pockets and your head down.

When trees surrounded you finally looked up you, you had walked into the forest. You turned to walk back to the village but a rustle in the leaves stopped you dead in your tracks, someone was following you. "Who's there?" you said in a sharp and strong voice. You herd a deep chuckle come from the leaves and than slivered out a giant snake in front of you. You stood frozen in fear as you watched the snake turn into a man with long black hair and a snake look appearance about him. "Hello Sasuke" he said with a smirk on his face.

'Who are you? What do you want?" Sasuke said threw gritted teeth.

"I am lord Orchimaru, and what i want? Well that will all be revealed in good time". You looked at him with a confused expression on your face and than you saw his neck stretch out long with his feet still plastered in there spot his head came zooming towards you. The fear took control of you and you couldn't move. You felt faint as you felt Orchimaru bite into the back of your neck than watched as his head snapped back into its place. You fell to the ground unconscious the last thing you herd was the smug laughter coming from lord Orchimaru.

~~End Sasuke's POV~~

You grabbed a jumper and went outside into the dark looking for Sasuke. The streets where dead and you searched the village but you couldn't find Sasuke anywhere. You ran to Kakashi's place and knocked on his door. He opened the door and looked as if you had woken him, and to your surprise he was still wearing his mask "What is it that you have to be waking me up at this time Lily?" Kakashi asked with a yawn.

"Sasuke's gone missing" you informed him fear in your voice. Kakashi went back inside and returned in his usual uniform. "Ok let's go" Kakashi said. "Where are we going?" you asked.

"To get some backup so we can search the area for Sasuke of course". Kakashi recruited some other ninja's from the village to help look for Sasuke and gave everyone an area to search and than you was off...


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifthteen**

You and Kakashi and Naruto searched together as one team. You were given the outskirts of town to search, along with another team who searched on the other side of the town. You felt scared, 'what if Sasuke is dead?' you thought to your self. Kakashi put a re-insuring hand on your shoulder. "He will be fine, we will find him soon, don't worry yourself to much Lily" and you tried your best to give Kakashi and smile, but you was just to worried and he could tell that it was forced.

It felt like hours had gone by as you searched to forest outside of town, You, Kakashi and Naruto went off on your own searching in different places but still staying relatively close to one another. Just incase one of you was in need of assistance.

All hope was starting to leak from you, as there was no sign of Sasuke, but suddenly in the distance you could see someone laying on the ground unconscious, your heart rate quickened at the sight of this and you ran as fast as you could, As you got closer and closer, you could finally recognize who it was.

"I've found Sasuke, hurry!" you yelled at the top of your voice so the others could hear you.

You ran and dropped to your knees down beside Sasuke and were soon joined by Kakashi and Naruto. You put two fingers to the pulse in Sasuke's neck, and sighed in relief as your felt the soft beat upon your fingers. Kakashi Picked Sasuke up in his arms and you four went back to the village taking Sasuke to the hospital. He placed Sasuke down in a bed and began to examine him, his self. "Naruto go tell the other groups the search is off and that we have Sasuke" Kakashi commanded without taking his eyes of Sasuke as he continued to examine him.

You sat silently beside Sasuke's bed holding one of his hands in yours and gently stroking it with your thumb. "Is he going to be alright, Kakashi sensei?" you asked hopefully.

"Um, yeah i thin..." Kakashi trailed of and you saw his eyes open with a look of horror on his Face, your eyes followed his and looked at Sasuke's neck where there was mark that was never been before, and just above the mark was two tiny holes, it had looked like he had gotten bitten by a snake or something.

'What is that?" You asked Kakashi, not taking your eyes of the mark. Kakashi didn't answer; he continued to examine the mark. He suddenly picked up Sasuke and turned to leave with him, you got up to follow. "NO! You wait here," Kakashi said than left with Sasuke.

You looked out the door after him, 'where is he taking him' you wondered. But you went and Sat down, waiting right here like Kakashi had told you.

At least two hours had gone by before Kakashi had returned. He placed Sasuke back in the bed. He turned to you and smiled "Sasuke should be alright now".

"Wait what had happened to him? What was that mark? what did you do?" all your question came out at Kakashi all at once, but he did not answer any one of them he, just walked out the door, leaving you alone with Sasuke.

You felt angry, why didn't he tell you what had happened? Was it serious? "I just hope your going to be ok, Sasuke," you said out loud and you looked down into your lap as you felt a tear trickle down the side of your face.

You felt a hand come up and wipe the tear away. You looked up to see Sasuke weakly smiling at you "I'm going to be fine" Sasuke re-insured you.

"Oh Sasuke!" you said and leaped forward and embraced him into a hug. Sasuke hugged you back and gently kissed your cheek. "What happened to you Sasuke? What attacked you?"

Sasuke let you go and leaned back into the bed, looking up at the ceiling. As he lay there, he informed you of the events that had taken place while he was alone out in the Forrest and your eyes opened in horror. You hugged Sasuke again tightly as possible never wanting to let him go.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter sixteen**

Over the next few weeks you started to notice a change in Sasuke's behavior. And he wasn't talking to you much. You began to worry about him 'is it something to do with that mark on his shoulder' you asked yourself.

You had asked Kakashi about it again but he only told you not to worry about it, but from the look on his face you could tell he was worried about it himself.

"Sasuke, where are you going?"

Sasuke had just grabbed his coat and was heading for the door.

"I'm going out for a walk, I will be back in an hour or two" Sasuke slammed the door when he walked out, and you burst into tears. 'It feels like he doesn't even love me anymore'

You waited on the couch watching TV for Sasuke to come home; he was gone for 3 hours before he finally came back.

Sasuke had come through the door looking all hot and sweaty and you knew he had been out training. Sasuke didn't even look at you he just walked straight past you and went and hopped in the shower.

You thought for a second than got an idea. You ran into the bathroom, Sasuke was already in, you stripped off your cloths than jumped in with.

He looked at you surprised.

"I thought we could shower together," You said with a warm smile.

"No it's ok you can have it all to yourself, I'm getting out now anyways"

"But you only just got in" You yelled out to Sasuke as he walked off with a towel around his waist into the bedroom.

Tears welled up in your eyes again. You finished your shower and went into the bedroom to get changed, Sasuke was already in bed, rolled over facing the opposite direction.

You got dressed into your night cloths than left. 'I'll sleep on the lounge tonight if Sasuke doesn't want to be around me'

~~~Sasuke's POV~~~

You woke the next morning and rolled over, Lily wasn't in bed next to you. You got up and walked out into the lounge room where you saw her sleeping on the couch. You felt bad 'she shouldn't be sleeping on the couch, she is pregnant'

You knew she was only there because you have been avoiding her lately. You just couldn't help it, ever sense you're run in with Orchimaro, you have been changing, and your first to become stronger was taking over you. He was right, you were craving to go seek him, to learn all he knows, but you couldn't Lily needs you now more than ever, and so dose your child, but you didn't know if you would be able to stay with the first getting stronger and stronger every day. You went over to Lily and kissed her on the cheek, she stirred but did not wake up, and you got dressed and left to go train.

~~~End Sasuke's POV~~~

When you woke up, Sasuke had gone, you sighed and made your self some breakfast. 'I wonder how much longer he is going to be like this for'

The day went slow and you felt sick most of the day, you were beginning to hate being pregnant but you thought it would be all worth it once the baby is born.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter seventeen**

Weeks went by and Sasuke came more distant towards you. Your belly was starting to show now. You were not aloud to train no more and it was driving you crazy. You had nothing to do and often you would head over to the academy and listen in on the lesson of the younger students.

You laid on the lounge waiting for Sasuke to come home from his training.

The front door crept open and you looked over towards it.

"Hey Sasuke"

Sasuke gave you a small smile not saying anything than walked off to the bathroom to have a shower. You sighed 'why do I even bother' you thought to yourself.

You got up and left, you went to the ramen bar where you knew Naruto would be.

"Hey Lily" Naruto greeted you as you sat next to him "How are you going, is everything going ok with the baby?"

"Hi Naruto, Yeah everything has been ok. How's your training going, getting any stronger?"

"Better believe!" Naruto gave you a huge grin than turned back to him Ramen.

"Have you talked to Sasuke lately?" you asked Naruto watching him slurp down the rest of his Ramen.

"No, he never talks to me, but I have noticed he has been a bit more distant than usual"

"Yeah I have noticed that to. I think it has something to do with what happened that night Sasuke went missing" you said to Naruto

"Why? What makes you say that?"

"Sasuke was attacked by some guy called Orchimaro. I think he wants' Sasuke for some reason"

Naruto looked at you, he didn't say anything for a minute than smiled at you.

"Don't worry Sasuke will come around, he probably just trying to get over what had happened"

"Yeah, your probably right. Thanks Naruto, I'll see you later" You said than left.

You got back to your and Sasuke's apartment. When you walked in the door you saw Sasuke heading for it, with his backpack on.

"Where are you going Sasuke?"

"I'm leaving, I don't belong here Lily now move"

"What? No Sasuke you can't leave" Tears began to well up in your eyes "What about, your village, your friends, your baby? What about me Sasuke? You're just going to pack up and leave everything behind?" You began to cry.

Sasuke gave you a hug than pulled you away from the door

"I'm sorry, I have to do this," He whispered than went out of the door taking off.

You quickly ran out the door too and ran after him, He went into the forest and so did you.

"Don't you love me anymore Sasuke?" you yelled out after him in-between your sobs.

Sasuke was a lot faster than you and now that you were pregnant he was twice as fast as you that he was before. Soon you lost sight of him. You sat down on the ground giving up and you cried to yourself.

Hours went by and it began to get dark. You got up off the ground and headed back to the village. You didn't go home you went and knocked on Naruto's door.

Naruto answered the door

"Hey Lily" he began than saw that you was crying, "What's wrong? What happened?

You leapt into Naruto's arms and began to cry even harder.

"Sasuke left!" you cried

Naruto held you tight "Don't worry Lily, everything will be alright, I will bring Sasuke back"


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter eighteen**

You spent the night at Naruto's. You didn't want to be alone after Sasuke just left you. Naruto held you all night while you cried into his chest.

"It's ok, we will find him" He continuously ensured you. But you knew that even if they did find Sasuke he wasn't coming back. You have been waiting for the day he would leave ever sense you started to noticing him changing.

You woke the next morning still in Naruto's arms on his lounge. HE was still fast asleep but was suddenly awoken by you getting up. Naruto smiled up at you

"Are you okay?" he asked. You didn't smile but simply just nodded. Naruto got up off the lounge and pulled you into a hug "It will be all ok, come on lets go to the Hokage"

You and Naruto left and went to the Hokage's office. You explained to her about what had happened with Sasuke. She put a team together to go and find him. There was Shikamaru, Kiba, Naruto and Neji.

They left the village at once and you begged them to let you go with them. You thought you might be able to convince Sasuke to come home if they found him. But being in your current state you had to stay back in the village.

"Don't worry Lily, I'll bring him back, believe it" Naruto gave you a thumbs up and left with the rest of the group.

You waited at home for them to come home. A day went by and they still hadn't returned. Finally on the second day in the after noon they all returned you ran out to the front of the village when you herd they were coming. You looked at them in shock when you saw them all injured and the sand village ninja's were with them and so was Kakashi who was holding an unconscious Naruto in his arms.

"What happened!" you asked Kakashi. He took Naruto up to the hospital and explained how Naruto had gotten into a fight to the death with Sasuke. You couldn't believe what you were hearing.

You stayed by Naruto's bed until he finally woke up.

"I'm sorry Lily, I didn't bring him back" Naruto looked down. You hugged him.

"It's ok Naruto, It's not your fault. Sasuke just doesn't want to come back. He doesn't love me anymore" You began to sob and Naruto held onto you.

"Don't worry I'll look after you"

Months had passed sense Sasuke had left. You have gotten really close to Naruto. You stayed with him a lot of the time you found it hard to do much for yourself these days. The baby was due any day now and you belly was very big.

"I can't wait, any day now," Naruto said. He placed his hand on your belly to feel it kick.

"Yeah, me neither" You smiled up at Naruto. The excitement of the baby coming had made you feel a lot happier. You still hurt every time some mentioned the name Sasuke. But you were just glad you had Naruto here to help you when the baby finally comes.

A few days went past and you got up to make yourself and Naruto a cup of tea. You began to get some mugs out of the cupboard when you felt a huge pain in your tummy, than you felt wetness come all out of you.

"Naruto, my water just broke!" you yelled out from the kitchen. Naruto ran to you as fast as he could.

"Come on we got to get you to the hospital" Naruto picked you up and ran you to the hospital. A nurse quickly got you a room than ran off to get the doctor. You could feel in your tummy that the baby wanted out. You began to scream in pain. Finally the doctor came and tried to kick Naruto out.

"No I want him to stay" you said and grabbed onto Naruto's hand. You were scared and you didn't want to be here alone. Naruto sat next to you and the doctor got everything ready to make the delivery.

Hours had gone by and with a lot of pain and encouragement from Naruto, finally the cries of the newborn baby could be herd from around the hospital.

"Congratulations it's a boy" The doctor wrapped up your baby into a blanket and handed him to you.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

You hugged your baby close to you. You couldn't believe how much he looked like Sasuke. It made you sad that Sasuke wasn't even here for the birth of his own son.

'So what are you going to call him Lily?" Naruto asked you excitedly

"Um, I was thinking Jake...He looks a bit like a Jake don't you think?''

Naruto said leaning in closer to get a better look at him " na I don't reckon he dose" The next minute there was a knock at your hospital room door and than Kakashi came inside.

"Congratulations' Lily, what is it?" he asked curiously walking over towards your bed

"It's a boy" You smiled "His names Jake"

Kakashi smiled down at the baby "Very cute, he looks like a Jake too"

"SEE!" you said turning to Naruto and you both laughed. The doctor than entered the room and came up and examined the baby and yourself. And after filing out the birth certificate she let you go.

You and Naruto headed back to his place. Naruto was holding the baby and when you got inside you sat down on Naruto's lounge and he sat next to you holding Little Jake.

"Lily?" Naruto asked turning towards you

"Yeah?"

"I think you should move in with me. I'll be able to help you with little Jake here. It would make things so much easier"

You looked at Naruto "I couldn't possible do that to you Naruto"

"No, I don't mind honestly"

You agreed to move in with Naruto, he only had a two-bedroom apartment so you and Jake shared the spare room. It was big enough for the both of you. You and Naruto both looked after Jake. Naruto was like a father figure to him.

***A Couple years had gone by Jake was 2 and a half, He was now walking around could talk. He looked more and more like Sasuke every day. He had the same eyes as him even the same hair.

You walked into the lounge room where Jake was sitting on 'Uncle Naruto's' lap watching TV with him. When he saw you walked into the room he jumped of Naruto's lap and ran up to you hugging you around the legs

"Mommy!" he said hugging you tightly. You picked him up and hugged him back.

"Time for bed" You said to him and he frowned

"I don't want to go to bed!"

"Well you have to it's getting late" You than began to walk to your room with Jake Squirming in your arms trying to get free.

"Stop her Uncle Naruto, stop her," He cried out and Naruto laughed and got up and walked over to you both.

"Sorry little man, bed time means bed time"

You put Jake into his bed. Naruto said goodnight to him and kissed his forehead and walked out to watch TV again "Are you coming Lily?" he asked

'Na I'm going to wait here until he fall's asleep so he don't get up to any mischief" You laughed and laid down on your bed staring out the window.

It took nearly half an hour before Jake had fallen asleep. You to began to feel tired and drifted off into a sleep. You awoke a couple hours later. It was still dark and you could see that the lounge room light was off meaning Naruto had gone to bed. You got up to check on Jake when movement from outside the window got your attention.

You heart felt like it had stopped in the tree outside you window you could see Sasuke sitting and watching you. He had noticed that you had seen him cause he than jumped out of the tree ready to take off. You quickly ran out to the window and opened it and jumped out. You saw Sasuke running in the distance and you quickly ran after him. Sasuke was running towards the Forrest and you quickened your speed before you lost him in the tangle of trees.

Finally you had caught up to him and you reached out and grabbed his arm stopping him from running off.

"Sasuke?" you sobbed

Sasuke said nothing but just pulled you into a tight hug you held onto him even tighter not wanting him to leave. You began to cry hard and berried your head into his chest. Sasuke stroked your hair and kissed the top of your head.

"Please don't cry Lily"


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter twenty**

Sasuke continued to hold you for what seemed like hours just gently stroking your hair. You didn't want to let him go, you were afraid if you did he would run off and leave you again.

"Come on Lily, We better go back to Naruto's house. You looked like you need some sleep" Sasuke Grabbed your arm and began to steer you out from the Forrest. You stopped him and wouldn't move.

"What? So you can run off again, while I'm a sleep?" You said as more tears came from your as from the pain in your heart.

"I promise Lily, I'm not going no where. I won't leave you again. I don't think I could every do that to you again, or me" You stopped crying and hugged Sasuke.

"Okay, lets go back" You agreed.  
Just as you began to walk out of the forest, you herd shuffling from around in the bushes. "What's that?" you asked Sasuke keeping close to him. Sasuke looked around, but couldn't see anything.

"Come lets go...quick!" He grabbed your arm and began to walk with you faster.

You than felt a pair of arms reach and grab your free arm and pull you up into the trees "Sasuke!" You screamed out "Help me!"

"Shut up" You herd the person who grabbed you hiss. You turned around to see some very ugly man, kind of snake looking.

"Let me go" You screamed at him and began to struggle.

"Give her back to me Orchimaru" You herd Sasuke yell as he came running towards him and you but Orchimaru was to quick for him and ran off with you going deeper and deeper in the forest. You could see Sasuke getting further a way as Orchimaru got quicker and quicker and you began to panic. 'What dose he want with me' you thought to yourself.

You began to try and wriggle out of his grip again and this annoyed him. "Hold still you b**ch" He said and than hit you over your head really hard knocking you out.

When you awoke next you were in some sort off cell. The floor was cold and made of stone. It was dark and there were no windows. You couldn't see a thing. You sat there in the dark scared as anything 'please help me Sasuke' you plead to yourself. You sat in a corner and pulled your knees to your chest. Cuddling your self, trying to keep warm. You kept quiet as you could be and keep listened out for any sign of anyone coming. 'What dose this guy want with me'

It felt like you had sat in that cell for hours when finally a door a few meters in front of you opened letting light from the candle lit stone hallway come inside the cell. You looked up to see the man who had kidnapped you smirking at you with a very evil expression on his face that gave you the creeps.

"What do you want with me?" you sobbed, "Where is Sasuke?"

The man chuckled evilly "Why Sasuke it right here" He pulled Sasuke towards him from the other side of the door. He looked roughed up like he had gotten into a fight, and lost.

"Sasuke!" you screamed and got up and went to run over to him. But when you saw Orchimaru hold a Kunai to his neck you quickly stopped and stood where you were.

"Please don't hurt him," You begged. Orchimaru laughed hard at you.

"I'm not going to hurt Sasuke. Sasuke is going to hurt you" He handed the kunai over to Sasuke "Kill her, she is a distraction to your training. You will never get good enough to avenge your family and kill your brother with her in your road"

You looked at Sasuke who was looking at his feet. A look of Pain on his face as he struggled to stop himself to listening to what Orchimaru was saying to him.

"Kill her, Kill her NOW!"

Sasuke screamed out with rage and you thought he was about to come after you but instead in a blink of an eye. He quickly swerved around and slicked of Orchimaru's head with kunai.

You looked at Sasuke; He was panting hard looking down angrily at Orchimaru's lifeless body. He dropped the Kunai knife and slowly walked over you. He looked as if he was about to collapse from lack of energy.

"Come on lily lets get out of here" Sasuke said grabbing your hand and holding it in your own.

You and Sasuke went back to the leaf village. Now that Sasuke was back you moved back into your old place with him. Naruto was cool with that he still baby-sitted Jake every now and than.

Jake was happy to get to know his father and Sasuke absolutely loved being able to spend time with his son. Sasuke had even asked you to marry him and of course you said yes.

Everything was great in your life now. You, Sasuke and Jake lived happily ever after as a family.

End...


End file.
